


Walt

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Ending, And Now For Something Completely Different, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s01e07 Simon Says, Friendship, Gen, Simon Says, Spoilers S01E07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a synthetic leg. The idiot chained it to the bench. Come on remove the leg and go. Alternate ending to 1x07 Simon Says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walt

**Author's Note:**

> Posted an hour before episode 1x08 aired

/Walt/  
By Wolfa Moon  
S: He has a synthetic leg. The idiot chained it to the bench. Come on remove the leg and go. Alternate ending to 1x07 Simon Says.  
D: Don’t own.

/WALT/

John knew he was attached to the bench. But it was his synthetic leg. Idiot. Thinking and taking a deep breath he twisted it. He may not be able to save himself he could save the public. Looking around he see a manhole cover. That will do. Getting out of site of the cameras and his captor.  
Setting the kit down he look at his leg. Why the hell not. Pulling up his leg he twisted till it pops off.  
“What are you doing?” Scooting away from the leg he looks around. “What are you doing?”  
“Playing your game.” Leaning forward he lets his hands touch the ground. Here comes the three-legged dog. 

Simon looks at he reviews:

/Picking on a 3-legged cop, boo. – America Freedom/

/Only man enough to get half a cop. – Rosie67/

/Where did he go? – Doogie/

/Can’t see him. – RoboCop/

/No victim, no show. – 1manleave/

Reaching the manhole John lifts the lid.  
“Detective! Get back to the bench, NOW.” Simon yelled.  
“Don’t think so pal.”  
“I will blow you sky high.”  
“And half the rat population.”  
“Get back on that bench.”  
“Make me.”  
“Good bye…” Dorian jolts Simon down.

/WALT/

Dorian wakes up  
“Where’s John?” Rudy comes over.  
“You’re awake.”  
“What happened?”  
“You used the last of your energy to take out Simon.”  
“What about John?” Rudy paused for a moment. “Rudy?”  
“He’s fine.”  
“What happened?”  
“Um, Detective Paul’s MX jumped in the sewer to dismantle the bomb. I think you made an impression on him.”  
“So John is fine?”  
“Fine is not the word I would use.” Dorian turns to see John walking into the lab followed by an MX.  
“Am I being replaced?”  
“No,” John sits across from Dorian. The MX hovering beside John.  
“Then what is he doing here?” John smiles at Dorian’s jealousy/concern.  
“Walt has been hovering ever since he saved my life. I don’t know why.”  
“Detective Paul remarked since I saved you, I should be with you.” John shakes his head.  
“So his name is Walt?” Dorian looks to the MX who has not taken his eyes off John.  
“Detective Kennex named me.” Dorian stares wide eyed at John.  
“What? It’s from my favorite comic.”  
“Judge Dredd is not a very good role model.”  
“It’s great.” John sets his cup down.  
“I will get you more.” Walt, MX, picks the cup up and goes to refill it.  
“Walt you don’t.” John shakes his head. “Good to see you up and around.” They both stand up ready to get back to work.   
“So what are we going to do about Walt?”  
“He’ll probably get reassigned to Paul. Paul can’t just order him to me.”  
“Um, he can.” Rudy spoke. “You now have an MX as well as a DRN.”  
“Wonderful,” John limps back toward the steps.  
“You’re limping.” Dorian speaks the fact aloud.  
“Yeah I took off my leg in a rush. Some of the attachments need to be realigned. Let’s take Walt out for noodles.”  
“But we don’t eat.”  
“They you can reprogram him and make him wear a tutu. Don’t worry I’ll talk with the captain tomorrow. I need food. You coming.”  
“Yes John.”  
“Detective Kennex,” Walt asks with coffee in hand.  
“We’re getting noodles.”  
“We don’t eat.”  
“Then you can watch.” The MX turns to Dorian. Dorian just smiles following his partner out.

THE END


End file.
